MegaPsych
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: Post-Movie for Megamind AU. Lassie, Jules, and the Psych team are transferred to Metro City to help with the new crimes there once Megamind becomes the city's defender. MegaRox and Shules pairings. Megs and Shawn friendship, Gus and Minion friendship, and Jules and Roxanne friendship. Please R&R! Rated T for future chapters. :D


**Hey! New story time! This one is a crossover between two of my biggest fandoms, **_**Megamind**_** and **_**Psych**_**. This doesn't mean I'm quitting **_**Secure in Your Embrace**_**, especially since my last chapter was rather heart-breaking; I'm just writing this one on the side, as well as MegaScars, which I should be publishing soon. I know I use a lot of lines from the movie in this chapter, when the **_**Megamind**_** characters haven't even come in yet, but I've always pictured Shawn and Megamind saying a lot of the same things due to the similarities between their own personalities. I know the plot line is kind of odd, but it is unique, so you've gotta give me credit for that. :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Gus, where should I put this? Next to the _Karate Kid _Poster or above Darth Vader?" Shawn Spencer asked about the new word-of-the-day calendar he recently bought.

"How about right next to the rubber band ball?" his friend replied.

"Nah. I'm just not feeling it. I think I'll put it where your Ella Fitzgerald shrine is," the fake psychic said.

"No. Not Ella. I know you don't care for fine art, but she is a legend."

"Gus, face it, jazz is dead. Plus, your nagging is making me so…" Shawn trailed off as he looked down at the calendar and made a few odd facial expressions, "mel-on-koly."

"What?" Gus asked, puzzled as to what his co-worker was saying.

"Mel-on-koly. It means unhappy, Gus," Shawn said in a condescending tone.

"It's pronounced 'melancholy', Shawn"

"Yeah, potato, tomato. Potato, tomato," Shawn responded which in return got a confused look from Gus.

Just as Gus was about to say something, Shawn's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he picked up.

"Hey Shawn, it's me," his girlfriend, Juliet O'Hara, said on the other end of the phone, "Chief wants to see us all for a meeting in thirty minutes. Can you get here as fast as you can?"

"On my way. Should I bring some pineapple flavoured churros? I made some with Gus in the Easy-Bake oven!" With that, Juliet laughed and hung up and Shawn said to his best friend, "Chief wants to see at us the station. Probably a new case! C'mon."

Gus got out of his chair and followed his pal.

Shawn got the driver's seat of the blue mini-van, but Gus had the keys and wanted to drive himself, so Shawn stepped out of the car and shouted, "Hey, look! A UFO!" Gus turned around, looking for the foreign spacecraft, but realized it was a fraud when Shawn snatched the keys out of his hands and started the car.

Gus reluctantly hopped in the passenger's seat as he said, "Not cool, Shawn. I thought we were about to discover a new form of life as we know it."

"Oh, Gus. You should know by now that there are no such things as aliens."

"You never know. There could be extra-terrestrials that we just haven't heard of yet. The science doesn't make it seem too impossible."

"Ah, forget it. Let's just go," Shawn Spencer said while driving off to the station.

Once they arrived at their destination, they walked straight to Chief Vick's office. When they walked in, Gus sang Shawn a little entrance song to the tune of "Miss America" that went, "There he is, Mr. Psychic Consultant!" Spencer did a small bow after that, but then put on a serious face.

"So what's up?" he asked the people who were already in the room: Chief Vick, Lassider, and O'Hara.

"Well, I have some news. I don't care how you think of it, but you'll just have to deal with," their boss told them.

Looking around the room, Shawn could observe that Jules was worried, Gus was optimistic, and Lassie remained of a grumpy and neutral expression.

Chief continued, "My high school friend, John Warden, a prison warden, and I were talking recently, and he told me his city was running low on detectives after the city's ex-head-criminal stopped committing delinquency and the misconduct is no longer in his hands. They need more of a force down there, and he asked for my best people. I brought this up with _my_ boss, and he said to choose you four."

They were all slack-jawed. They'd all have to travel to a place that they weren't even aware of yet. They'd have to start from scratch.

"Chief, we _do _have a life here. You can't just expect us to pack up and move somewhere else," Lassider stated.

"Orders are orders, Detective Lassider. I wouldn't transfer you if I didn't have to. Besides, it's not that far from here. It's about five hours north of here, near Carmel Bay, on a large island called Metro City."

Shawn could sense adventure, and did not hesitate to point back and forth between him and Gus and say, "We're in," answering for the both of them.

"Well," Juliet proclaimed, blushing a slight smidgeon, "if Shawn is going, I suppose I am, too."

"There is no way I'm doing this," Lassider stated, until Chief Vick gave him a death glare, to which he said, "Fine."

They said you should begin in about two weeks," Chief informed them, "but I don't want to keep you waiting. You've got some packing to do."

* * *

**Whatcha think? Please Review! This chapter isn't like the exciting one; it's just introducing the story, like how they got to be in Metro City, and Shawn's disbelief of aliens, which is a funny little irony in this character world I made. And, I know that Metro City is technically in Michigan, but for the well-being of the story, please have an open mind to a California-set location. Well, review and I hope you stay in tune for my other chapters to come! :D Thanks for reading and, hopefully, reviewing! :)**


End file.
